Return to Neverland
by once a little liar
Summary: Set post Nasty Habits (3x04). Baes friend from Neverland finds out that Bae has been captured by Pan. Whilst searching for him, his friend runs into the Neverland five (Emma, Hook, Charming, Snow White and Regina). Will they be able to team up to save both Bae and Henry. Swanfire fic. Also only fairy tale land names.
1. Lost Girl

**AN: So this takes place post nasty habits also is a semi swan fire fic but will not place Hook in a bad view. **

* * *

She trudges through the jungle as she searched for him. Thank god for Felix telling her that he was alive and on the island. She cannot loose him again, not after the events that have occurred since he left. All hell had broken loose since he left Neverland. She only had Felix to console with, but since he was Pans right hand man she had no idea is she could even trust him. It use to be different. Her and Felix would talk about everything, she could even tell Pan her darkest secrets. After all he was like a father to the one that she loves, or loved, she is not really sure at the moment. All she knows is that she needs to rescue Bae, since she does kind of owe him a favor.

She continues to walk through the jungle, one step at a time whilst trying to avoid the dream shade which is around every corner. God she wished she had never come to this horrid place. If only she had been persistant on being the hero a little less often. After all she could be home right now. Well she would probably be dead since she had been in this realm well over a century.

She missed her mother and brother. She wondered if they ever searched for her like her family had with Bae. Her mother always told her stories of Bae growing up, making him out to be the most heroric person that had ever walked the planet. Every night before going to bed she would wish that Bae and her mother would be reunited, although after many wishes she realized that there was no hope. This was until the shadow turned up at her window.

The shadow had been quite the persistant creature, and still is. All the shadow wanted was her brother Danny. He easily broke the windows on the chilly night that he visited. The shadow was quiet whilst it was trying to kidnap her little brother. She had only awoken due to his terrifying screams. Danny could not go to Neverland. He was too young. So she did the only thing that she knew would work, she sacrificed herself. She had heard the stories about Bae growing up in order to save her family, although her mother always said that Bae was apart of the family. She did not remember how she saved her brother, but all that matters is that he is safe, or was safe.

She hears a crack of branches behind her. She quickly turns around and grabs her sword so she is ready to fight. She creeps up to where she heard the sound. All she hears is fighting and it suddenly reminds her of Felix, since they could never agree on the simple things. She creeps behind an old tree trunk and peeks around to see who is there. She can only recognize one of them. Hook.

He is going to take her. After all she does have something that he wants. This is it. She was not able to save Bae or say goodbye to Rosie. Hook will kill her. After all she took something that he loves. She knew this day would eventually come, but she believes that she may be able to postpone it if she puts up a good fight. She watches Hook as he glances at a blond. A blond that seems to be in charge.

Everyone seems to be following her orders, so evidently she is the one to take, since she is probably the one that the group care about tightens her grip around her sword as she makes her presence obvious. At least it would be obvious if they weren't yelling so loud. Adults these days.

"Are best chance of getting Henry back is if we have Tink on our side," a blond male who looked like Emma started. Tink? Why would they need Tink?

"Charming she's not willing to come unless we have a way off the island." Replied a small women with a pixie cut. At least she had common sense. Pixie cut, Hook and Charming started bickering over the whole Tink issue and suddenly the blond that Hook had his eye on was free. The was another lady dressed in a purple suit, although she did not seem to care to much about what happened to the people surrounding her.

She slowly crept up behind the blond and placed the sword to her neck and covered her mouth. "Don't say a word," she whispered into her ear, although it was obviously to loud since Charming, Hook and pixie cut all turned around and saw her. "Sorry am I interrupting something? Please continue. I'll still be here, with your precious leader I might add when your done." She responded to the look and the now three of them stood still whilst the other made a fireball in her hand. "Wow magic. Wasn't expecting that. You know if your hands are cold there are these great things called gloves, you might want to try them sometime." The lady in a purple suit suddenly threw the fire ball at them. "You really want to kill your precious leader?" She questioned as she saw the lady form another fireball, this time it was much larger, in her hands.

"Regina stop!" Pixie cut yelled.

"Wow strong voice for such a small women." The new member of the group stated, which received a small laugh from the person that she was trying to take prisnor, as well as an eyeroll from pixie cut. "And who are you may I ask?" she questioned back to pixie cut.

"I am Snow White. But more importantly, I am her mother. More importantly what does Pan want my daughter Emma?" She said as she pointed at the groups leader.

"Oh I'm not working for Pan, at least not anymore." She stated as she loosened the grip on Emma. She also received a look of interest from Hook. Typical. "We parted ways a long time ago. Although he has taken someone who means a lot to me. An old friend you could say. That's why I am out here. I'm looking for my friend. I came across all of you and I though you" she said as she glanced at Hook, "would kill me to get what I stole from you. Or should I say whom I stole. I just need to find my friend." She explained whilst her eyes started to tear up. The subject of Bae was always a hard one for her to discuss, let alone to strangers.

"Well Pan stole her son and we are here to rescue him. We are in the same boat here. We just want to save those who we love. So will you put the blade down so we can find both your friend and my grandson?" Snow questioned the girl as she saw her tears. The girl slowly placed her blade back in her pocket and glanced down at the girl she had taken.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the blond, hoping she could be forgiven.

"It's alright. I would have done the exact same to you if a saw you wondering through the jungle." She replied with a smirk. "So what is your name, after all I need to call you something?" Emma questioned the young girl.

The girl had strawberry blond that was plated so it was out of her way. She wore long brown pants and black knee high boots. She had a black singlet that was underneath her maroon jacket. She had a bow and arrow on her back along with a pouch which you could only presume carried use full weapons.

The girl glanced up at Emma with her big brown eyes. She was on the verge of tears, and Emma knew this was due to the questions that the girl presumed she would be asked. "My names Jane. Jane Darling. Although my friend would always call me Janey." She stated as if she did not want to say anything else. Jane always hated questions. When she was little she would often break the rules. This would always led to her parents asking her questions as well as frequently being in trouble.

"Am I allowed to call you Janey?" Emma questioned the sweet girl, hoping she wouldn't terrify her.

Jane slowly nodded in response. Hoping Emma would only ask her a few more questions. Jane started to sob. No one had ever called her Janey except for Bae and her brother Danny, although for some reason she trusted Emma.

"You know Janey you don't need to worry. My parents and I will protect you. I'm not mad at you for what you did. Honestly my life is being threatened daily on this god forsaken island." Emma said trying to comfort the poor girl. This was met with a small smile on the little girls face. "Is it alright if I ask you a few more questions?" Emma asked, trying to get through to this poor girl. If Emma was being totally honest, Jane reminded her of herself. Emma always hated questions growing up, so she presumed Jane did as well. Jane once again slowly nodded to Emma question. Emma sighed with relief, knowing how hard it was to open up to strangers when you have been alone forever.

"How old are you Janey? Or how old were you when you came to Neverland" Emma questioned her.

"I was fifteen when I came here, but I've been here well over a century. My friend and I stopped counting one day and never started again." Jane stated trying her best to open up to Emma. She was always socially awkward when she met new people, even before she came to Neverland.

"Stuck in puberty for ever that must suck." Emma commented hoping Janey would find it funny although she never believed she would answer with words.

"At least I never get my period," Jane responded with a grin. Emma could not help but think she was looking in a mirror. Emma chuckled as she thought of a way to ask the next question.

"Janey I only have one more question alright. What's your friends name?"

"His name, his name is Baelfire. Although I've always called him Bae." Jane respond with a yawn. She slowly placed her head on Emmas shoulder, since she was no longer able to hold it up.

Snow sat across from them and glanced up to look at Emma once she had heard Bae. She gave her daughter a worried look, was Bae alive or was this sweet girl just living in denial.

* * *

**AN: Please review/follow/favourite if you like. Ps this stories named after the peter pan sequel which Janey is in. And this fic is loosely based on a theory that I had **


	2. Neal's Friend

**AN: Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows. This chapter is mainly filler so sorry. Also i might not be able to update as often because I have my finals this week but after that I'm on summer holidays so I'll try and update frequently.**

* * *

Emma placed Jane on the ground since she had fallen asleep against her shoulder. She looked so innocent in her sleep. As if all her worries that had been here when she was awake were suddenly gone.

Emma glanced up at her mother to see a worried look spread across her face. It couldn't be true. She saw Neal go through that portal with a gun shot wound. He was on the verge of death. There was no way he could have survived, was there?

Emma stood up and went to sharpen her blade. If Neal was alive she had to save him, even though she knew it would be easier if she never saw him again. There feelings for each other were unresolved. Did Neal even want her in his life again? After all he was enganged to a psychopath five minutes ago. Is enganged, since he and Tamara had never really ended the relationship.

"Emma," Snow started as she saw her daughter walk off to sharpen her blade. "We need to talk about this."

Emma spun around to look at Snow in the eye. Emma was shocked and had no idea what to do. She hadn't grown up with eternal faith like her parents. She didn't know if Jane was in denial or if she knew for a fact that her love was alive. "What's there to talk about?" Emma blandly stated. "The fact that we found Neals childhood friend? Or she would start with the fact that this poor girl use to work for the boy who kidnapped my son? Or you know we could talk about the fact that she believes Neal is still alive? Where do you want to start?" Emma questioned her mother.

Everyone else at the campsite was either asleep or looking for food. That was until Charming strolled back into the campsite. "I found berries," he said innocently, attempting not to get in the middle of the argument.

Snow looked at him and gave him a small smile, although her eyes told him everything. He had received this look on numerous occations, and he knew he had to go somewhere else for the time being. That this situation had to be sorted out between Snow and Emma.

"Yes we found Neals old friend and yes she use to work for Pan, but don't you think we can use that to our advantage? She knows how Pan works and she could help us save Henry. I think she would be more then willing to help if we told her Henry was Baes son." Snow stated the obvious trying to calm her daughter down. Emma suddenly stopped sharpening her knife and looked up to her mother. God she hated how Snow was always right.

"But what about her wanting to find Neal? How am I going to tell her that he's dead?" Emma questioned her mother once again, knowing that she always held the answers.

"Emma you yourself didn't see him die, so there's still that possibly that he could be alive." Snow said slowly not trying to get her daughter angry. "Maybe he is alive. Don't you want to find him so he can help us save Henry? After all he did live on this island for a long time. With him and Jane together I think we could defeat Pan."

* * *

Jane woke up to the sound of whispers. The people around here were all talking about someone named Neal. Whose Neal? She thought to herself.

"She said that he's alive. That Neal's alive?" Charming questioned Snow as they sat on a log next to one another.

Jane lifted her head to the sound of that name. She told Bae to call himself Neal when he left Neverland. She had never heard of a Baelfire when she was living in London, and she didn't want her friend to feel like an outcast. Her Bae couldn't be there Neal though could he?

Emma glanced over to Jane to see if she still asleep. She noticed she was awake and eavesdropping on her parents conversation. She liked this girl more and more every second. Emma walked over to Jane and gave her a flask filled with water.

"Here drink this," Emma said as an order. She knew she had to look after this girl since she was Neals friend.

"Thanks Emma," Jane responded not knowing how to bring up the subject of Bae. "Are we finding your son or my friend first?" She questioned hoping this my be a suitable way to bring up the subject.

"Well Snow and I were talking and we both agreed that we would look for Bae first." Emma responded with a small smile, in hop to comfort Jane once again.

"Are you sure? Honestly your son probably needs more help then my friend. Bae was always able to look after himself."

"Yeah that does sound like him." Emma said as she looked at Jane hoping she would make the connection. "My sons name is Henry by the way." Emma continued as she saw a curious look spread across Jane's face.

"So my Bae is your Neal." Jane said as she looked at Emma's shocked face. Emma was surprised how quickly Jane had made the connection. "If your son is Henry, and your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, that makes you the savior. Doesn't it?" Jane questioned trying to figure out the why Bae would come back to this horrid place. Emma nodded to Jane's comment and realized it was her turn to be questioned. God she hated questions. "Which mean's you're magical since you're the product of true love. And Bae comes from Dark Magic, or at least his father has it." Jane paused for a moment, trying to figure out why Pan would want Henry so badly. "Pan always said that Bae would have to leave the island in order to produce the truest believer." Jane stated. "Which means that Henry is not only your son, but is also Baes. Which means he has the heart of the truest believer," she continued. Emma silently nodded, knowing how crazy it all sounded. "Pan also said that not only would the truest believer have lineage from both good and evil, but it would be the product of true love."

Emma glanced up at Jane when she heard those words, true love. God she hated those words. "I love him Janey, but I'm not entirely sure if its true love." Emma tried to explain. "I've never stopped loving him, that much I can say." Emma stated as if there was no question if she still loved him or not.

"Trust me, if you still love him after what he put you through, you have true love." Jane said as she gave Emma a look. A look that said everything. A look that would go to Bae if he were here, although unfortunately he is not. A look that told Emma that Jane approved.

Hook on the other hand seemed annoyed. Not that Bae and Emma had true love, he along with the rest of the group had already figured that one out. He was annoyed because it occurred to him that it might take some time for Jane to return what was his. After all that was the reason he came back to Neverland.

* * *

**AN: Once again sorry for the filler chapter and please review/favourite/follow**


	3. No Longer Lost Girl's

**AN: So the locations that are mentioned in this chapter are based on a map from Peter Pan not from the map in Once Upon A Time**

* * *

A wooden cage was carried through the jungle by lost ones. They placed the cage down once they reached the location, the location that the had the other. Pan walked up to the box proudly and looked at who was in the cage.

"How's our guest?" he questioned Felix.

"We drugged him. He'll be asleep for a while." Felix explained. Where do you want him?" He questioned Pan, having no idea what his leaders actions were going to be.

"Hang him up," Pan replied. "Over there, next to the other one." Pan demanded as he stared at Bae. His eyes were filled with regret. Regret that his actions had to come to this. That he had to hold his own grandson prisoner. He shouldn't think of his past life though, all it does is bring up misery.

The lost ones started to lift the cage that held there old friend. They placed it directly next to the other, hoping that Bae would be able to figure out an escape route. He was always able to escape, no matter how dangerous it was.

Felix glanced up at Bae in the cage. He was guilty. He use to be friends with him. Bae even offered him a way off the island. Although Felix had to turn it down when he found out Jane wasn't coming. He knew he couldn't leave without her. That if he left, he may never see her again. If only Jane hadn't been so intrigued by Pan, then maybe they would be off this hellish place. They would've settled down somewhere. He knows that. Since the moment he saw her along Neverland shores with Bae he knew that he loved her. She was the first lost girl, although around him she never seemed lost. Around him she was herself. Her stubborn adventures self. He missed her everyday. Her and Rosie.

"Felix you coming?" Pan asked, although it was more like an order. Pan knew that Felix still loved Jane. He knew that Felix only stayed with Pan to protect Jane and Rosie.

Felix turned around and placed the wooden club back on his shoulder. Her stick. She was the only reason he still carried it. She would always try and hit him with it when they first met. It was a joke but he was always to scared to admit to her that it hurt. She carved various things into the club. Whether it was memories or future hopes and desires. He would still read them daily and will forever. He grazed his thumb over one of the last message she wrote, _I love you Fe. _He would always love her, there was no question about that. He just hoped that she would one day forgive him.

* * *

Jane led the group through the Jungle. All of them were willing to come and wanting to help, except for Regina. She said she would search for Gold. Did she mean a person or the product? Jane thought to herself. Regina explained that finding Neal would only delay Henry's rescue. Both Emma and Jane tried to reason with her. Explaining that Neal knows the island well, and will help Henry's rescue mission come along faster. Regina didn't believe any of that and left, never to be seen since.

"So where exactly will Pan be keeping young Bae?" Hook questioned Jane as he followed her trail through the forest.

"Well Pans camp is near Crocodile Creek, so he attempt to place Bae far enough as possible in hope that if Henry escaped, he wouldn't be able to locate his father." Jane said as lifted a branch over her head and held it so everyone could go through.

"He won't even be looking for his father though. He believes that Neal is dead." Emma stated the obvious to the girl.

"Yes well Bae managed to take Henry back from Pan. Henry was asleep the whole time that he was in Baelfires, but he did hear Bae calling out for him when he was waking up. Pan wasn't sure if he convinced Henry that his father was dead, so he placed him far away as a precaution." Jane continued.

"You still haven't stated where this place is sweetheart," Hook replied. He seemed pissed.

"Well Hook Mermaid Lagoon and Indian Camp are obviously taken. Cannibal Cove is a bit to close to Crocodile Creek, which is where Pans camp is. And I don't know about you, but keeping someone captive on Skull Rock would be no fun at all. So that leaves us with Hangman's Tree. The name suits the situation don't you think?" Jane questioned the group sarcastically.

"So he took Bae to his old hide out?" questioned Charming, who somehow had a memory of the Disney version of Peter Pan that David Nolan grew up with.

"Well it was never really his hide out. It was mine and Baes. That was until you blew it up," Jane stated and gave Hook a look.

"Yeah sorry about that." Hook slyly apologized. He was sorry for so many things he had done whilst on this island.

"Anyway since I've been on the island Pans camp has always been at Crocodile Creek. Something to do with a relative of his or how he got on the island. The story is kind of hard to explain. Just trust me his camp is at Crocodile Creek and Bae is at Hangman's Tree." Jane said as she started to chop down branches to create a path.

"If Pan knew it was safe to keep Bae at Hangman's Tree, where have you been living all these years?" questioned Emma as she assisted Jane in chopping down numerous branches. After all she wasn't hopeless.

"Well in my spare time I've been found in numerous locations amongst Neverland, although lately I have taken a fond liking to Mermaid Lagoon." Jane replied with a hint of sarcasm. "After all who doesn't like fish?"

"But aren't mermaids evil?" questioned Emma. Emma had no idea why someone would want to live near mermaids. Although this judgment was only due to her last encounter with the creature.

"Not all. That's like me saying all humans are evil, you know since we do kill animals for meat when we can survive without it." Replied Jane with a grin. "You learn some interesting facts from numerous lost ones in Neverland." Jane continued with a chuckle.

"But Janey, how can you be so sure that Neal is in Neverland and at Hangman's Tree?" Emma questioned the teenager's actions, hoping they wouldn't travel across the island for nothing.

"Because a friend told me," Jane whispered to Emma hoping the others wouldn't hear.

"And who is this friend?" Emma questioned the sweet girl once again, praying that all these questions weren't annoying her.

"He-" Jane started but was quickly cut off.

"Oh a he. He has to be more then a friend then," Emma replied with a grin, believing that this girl was in love with someone on this island.

"He is, or at least was. My friend is the person Pan trusts most," Jane said quietly, not trying to alarm the entire group.

"Wait. Let me get this right. You're dating, or dated, the lost one that Pan trusts most?" Emma questioned Jane. Jane nodded in response and looked down to the ground, unable to look Emma in the eyes. Both Emma and Jane stopped and just stood there in silence. The rest of the group were behind them and they were unable to see one another. Emma placed her hand on Jane's left check and grazed her thumb over it. "I'm not mad Janey. We only just met. It just came as a surprise to me that Neal would let you date someone who Pan trusts." Emma said with a grin as she continued to sooth Jane by rubbing her thumb against her check.

Emma remembered that if a guy even looked at her when she was in Portland with Neal, that the stranger would have him to answer to. She couldn't imagine what he would do to someone that Pan trusts. Emma tucked a loose strand of Jane's hair behind her ear and looked into the younger girls eyes. She had only ever felt this connected to someone twice in her life, with Neal and Henry.

"My friend, he wasn't always trusted by Pan. They had a kind of on and off trust. When we met I was able to lead him away from Pan. I even managed to get him to be a boy again." Jane said with a grin plastered across her face. "Anyway my friend told me where Bae is, and I trust him."

"No you don't. Not entirely. We're not only going to Hangman's Tree to find Neal are we? We're also going there to see if you can trust this so called friend." Emma stated. She didn't even need to ask. She knows that eventually she would need to test Neal to see if she was able to trust him, and she knew that Jane was doing exactly that. Testing her friend. "So what's this friends name?" Emma questioned her with a grin.

"His name is Felix, but I've always called him Fe," Jane responded with a wide grin. Jane had only known Emma for a mere twelve hours but she already knew that she could trust her with her life. "And Emma there's something I should tell you about Fe," Jane continued. Emma gave her a knowingly look, telling her to continue. "He's Pans right hand man but more importantly, he knows why Pan kidnapped Henry."

"Why?" Emma questioned the girl wanting answers immediately. She knew that Jane would give them to her; after all they had an instant mutual trust.

"Pan needs his heart, so that he can save himself, which will also evidently save this hell of an island." Jane said knowing that she just told a mother that her son has a death sentence with the devil. "I'm so sorry," Jane said as she hugged Emma tightly. "But trust me, once we find Nealfire we will rescue Henry. And Emma, we will get off this island." Jane stated as if she had seen the future and knew that they would accomplish their mission.

Nealfire, Emma thought to herself. God she needed him with her right now. "Nealfire?" Emma questioned Jane finally realizing that she hadn't said Neal.

"Yeah that's what I use to call him. When he figured out how to leave the island I told him he would have to change his name since there aren't to many Bae's from my world. He couldn't think of a name that he liked so he made me choose. I choose Neal because it means passionate and champion. He was always passionate to get off the island and he would be a champion once he had. So I told him to name himself Neal. Although I liked how his name had fire in it, so I started to called him Nealfire instead. It's still a strange name but I told him to just go by Neal when he got back to the land without magic." Jane explained as she tightened her grip on Emma.

Emma started to silently sob. She was grateful to share this moment with Jane. Emma felt Jane's grip around her tighten. Emma had never felt so secure in a strangers arms. Well Jane wasn't really a stranger. At least not anymore. Emma saw her more as Neal's sister, or maybe even a daughter. All she knew is that Jane was a true friend and she couldn't imagine her life without her.

* * *

**AN: Please review/favourite/follow/pm if you like. Also Wendy isn't the one in the box. Since its set post Nasty habits I'm trying to stick to the storyline as much as possible. I will try and update again tonight but if i don't there will probably be one Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	4. A Charming Way to Go

**AN: Who ever the kind reviewer is that is on guest, please comment with your tumblr or get a ff account so i can talk to you. Your words are to kind and give me motivation. To the rest of you thank you for the reviews/favourites/follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the others**

* * *

Snow walked fast so she could catch up with her daughter. She had slowed down before since Charming was going so slowly. Hook promised that he would stay with him. She trusted Hook more these days. He seemed to no longer be so flirtatious with every women he saw. It had to do something with what Jane had taken from him, she knew it.

Charming saw Snow quickly walk ahead. He could tell she was frustrated with how slowly he was walking. He couldn't help that he was dying. Although she had no idea of that.

"Mate slow down," Hook started as he saw Charming attempt to chase after her. "Your in no shape to be chasing a women."

"I'm going to die today, aren't I?" Charming asked Hook, knowing he knew the conditions of dream shade best.

"Unfortunatly you may," Hook stated, sorrow filling his eyes.

"Well if there is one last thing I can do for my family, its find my grandsons father," Charming stated as he attempted to pick up the pace. He knew it was to late to tell Snow. She would do nothing but attempt to help, and right now he needed to get his family back together.

* * *

Snow turned around a corner and found Emma. She was in the arms of her new friend and Snow couldn't help but feel jealous. How could she be jealous of a fifteen year old? She thought to herself. This girl seemed to have a terrible life and she was jealous of that.

Emma unwrapped her arms from Jane's body but kept her hand on Jane's elbows. The girl looked up at Emma with admiration and it took Emma a while to realize there was more then one set of eyes on her. She glanced up and looked into her mother's eyes.

Snows eyes said it all. Emma had seen jealousy throughout many of her foster homes and she could spot it a mile away. She mouthed I'm sorry to Snow and then started to walk over to her. "Hey, where's Dad?" Emma questioned her mother, acknowledging that Charming was her father for the first time without being near death.

Snow was shocked to say the least. She didn't know how to react. Had Jane actually made her daughter come around to her lineage? "He's back there with Hook." Snow stated, trying hard to string a few words together for her daughter. She still couldn't believe that Emma had called Charming Dad. Did this mean that she would no longer be called Mary Margaret but would be called Mum instead?

"How far is he?" Emma questioned hoping her mother wouldn't make her calling Charming Dad a huge moment.

"He's a couple of miles down the path," Snow said as she glanced at the path. Emma started to walk down it although was slowly interrupted by someone lightly grabbing her elbow. Emma turned around feeling a strong connection to the sudden touch. It was Jane.

"It's alright Em, I'll go. You stay here with Snow," Jane said knowing it would be quicker if she made the journey herself. After all who knew the jungle better then the girl who spent countless decades in it.

* * *

Jane strolled in the Jungle for miles, in hope to find both Hook and Charming. She hadn't even realized the body laying across the path until she tripped over it. "How inconvenient," she said to herself as she pushed herself up in a plank position in hope to be able to stand again. She glanced at the body she had tripped over and realized that it was Charming. "Hook! Hook!" she started to yell wondering where the prince's companion had gone off too. "Hook if this is a bloody joke I am not giving you what is rightfully yours back!" She screamed in hope that he would return. Nothing. Not even a rustle of branches.

She sat down next to the prince and checked his pulse. She could hardly feel it but it was at least there. She ripped his shirt open, presuming that she would have to perform CPR or something. A lost one had taught it to her right before she left Pans camp, and she was forever grateful for it. He didn't need CPR though, he needed a cure. A cure to dream shade.

Jane quickly grabbed various jars out of her satchel that were filled with various items. She glanced at each of them carefully hoping to find the right one. She only glanced at the first jar for a second before realizing it was filled with poppies. That wouldn't help in the situation, she though to herself. The next one was harder to figure out, although the fact that it was runny gave away that it wasn't what she was looking for. She didn't need squid ink right now, although she may need it later to stop Pan. She grabbed a third jar that was filled with a blue powder. Fairy dust. To bad it wasn't powerful enough for this amount of poisoning. The next jar was filled to the rim with a black powder. It was the comb of silence powder. That would definitely not be helping in her current predicament.

This was it she though, there was only one jar left. If it didn't contain what she needed the prince would do, and more importantly she would never forgive herself. She couldn't let another girl be torn away from her father like both her and Rosie had been. She closed her eyes and begged to anyone that was listening that there would be some left. After all she was in possession in the only grains of the powder in Neverland. She opened her eyes and saw it. The green dust. Pixie dust. This had to save the prince. She sprinkled it lightly knowing that she had to save the rest for when she left the island.

The prince slowly opened his eyes and Jane knew she had to hide the jars as soon as possible. No one could know she was in possession of these various magical items. She suddenly heard him gasp her air and saw the darkness that was covering his chest slowly disappear. Jane gave a sigh of relief, realizing she had just saved Prince Charming. He definitely owes her won.

The prince suddenly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He saw the girl that they had found yesterday. Had she saved him? He thought to himself.

"No need to thank me. After all I did have a knife to your daughters neck yesterday." Jane said with a giggle.

"H-H-How did you do it? Hook said it was impossible to save me," the prince asked. He was in disbelief. Hook had walked off saying he would try and get his family so he could say goodbye. Charming had complained and said there were no need and no time.

"I can't say how I did it but I can say Bae and I found a cure for it years ago," Jane said as she handed the prince a flask full of water. "Really Bae found it, I just collected it. Thank him when we find him." Jane said with a grin. "Also never believe what Hook tells you."

"Is what I say so bad lass?" Hook questioned her from behind. Jane spun around when she heard his voice. The voice was definitely a family trait.

"How nice of you to show up," Jane replied sarcastically along with an eye roll. It wasn't until then that she noticed Snow and Emma standing behind the pirate. They looked like they were in shock. Jane presumed Hook had explained Charming's conditions and told them it was time to say good-bye. Both women quickly ran over and hugged the prince, telling them how angry they were that they hadn't told him earlier.

"So how did you do it?" Hook questioned Janey how was buttoning up her satchel and placing it back over her shoulder.

"That's for me to know and hopefully for you to never find out," Jane stated as she started to walk off so she could get back to rescuing Bae. Hook couldn't move. He didn't remember Jane being so sassy "Come on Hook, the quicker we save Bae the quicker I can give you what's yours," Jane stated as she saw Hook stand still. She glanced back at the pirate and the Charming family. It looked as if both women were willing to kill him at the moment. She knew the feeling. She still couldn't believe that both Bae and Felix had kept it a secret when Felix was poisoned.

"Dad you could have died," Emma started, as she held on to her father as tight as possible. Charming quickly glanced up at Snow to ask if he had heard correctly. Was her father finally calling her dad? Snow nodded in response and didn't want interrupt the father daughter moment so she let her daughter to continue her rant. "Mum and I were worried sick. We were we spouse to do if you died? What was I spouse to tell Henry? Who would threaten Neal for me when we get back to Storybrooke? Who was going to teach me to sword fight and ride horses?" she questioned him as she started to sob a little. She had never opened up in front of her parents. They had missed so many of Emma's firsts that they couldn't help but smile as she continued.

"Now Emma you should know that your mother is an exceptional horse rider," Charming stated in hope to cheer his little girl up. He couldn't help but continue grinning at her rant. He wanted to teach her so many things and he was so grateful that he could once they got back to Storybrooke.

"Not the point," Emma said blandly as she looked between her mother and father. They were enjoying this way too much. Her mother didn't even care that her husband almost dies, she was just happy that Emma was acting like a princess; their princess. "Dad stop being so happy about this. I only just got you in my life, I can't loose you again." Emma said as she cuddled against her father's neck.

"It's alright sweetheart. It's all right. You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. I'll be so clingy that you'll be begging that I died," Charming joked trying to lighten the mood although all he received in return was a look from Emma. A look that she had most definitely inherited from her mother. He glanced up at Snow and saw her green eyes watching over him. He wondered if they had more children if they would inherit those flawless eyes. "Alright bad joke," he said as he glanced back at Emma. "How about we get up Emma so we can find this so called true love of yours," even though Charming didn't use his name, Emma smiles at the mention of Neal. "Yeah that's right I heard your conversation with Jane. Don't deny Emma. I know I did and it just brought me misery. Although I would like to know what he put you through. Neal may need to be threatened before we even leave Neverland, or Hangman's Tree." Charming stated with a serious look.

"Alright I'll get up, but only if you promise that if you're on your death bed you will tell both Mum and I before it's to late," Emma said as she tightened the grip around her fathers neck, in hope that it would come across as a threat.

"I promise Em," He responds. She sighs in relief once he tells her and slowly starts to drag herself off him. Emma assists her father as he attempts to get up, but knows he's too stubborn and will insist on standing up on his own.

Once Charming is standing Emma embraces her father one last time. "Thanks Dad, for everything." Emma whispers hoping her mother can't hear. Emma quickly lets go and starts walking hoping she will be able to catch up to Hook and Jane.

"She called me Dad," Charming says as he places his hand on Snows check. He slowly lifts her head up and slowly kisses her. Hoping she will forgive him for what he put her through. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Charming says as he pulls away, though he immediately regrets his actions since his lips seem lost without hers. She doesn't say a word. She just continues to kiss him trying to make the moment last forever. She wraps her arms around his neck and attempts to pull him closer to her. "I know we only just got Emma back, but, I want another." Charming says between kisses. Snow suddenly stops and realizes she should probably be listening "After that moment with her, I want another child. Not so we can replace Emma though. I would never want to do that. I want another child so we can give Emma a little brother or sister. After seeing Emma with Jane, I realized something. I realized that Emma has her own family. She has Neal and Henry and we should be able to continue ours. I know you believe that Emma will resent us if we do this but just think about it. We did always plan on filling all those rooms in the palace." He said as he grinned at her. They had always dreamed about having a big family, and he hoped that those dreams hadn't changed because of the curse.

"But Charming we don't live in the palace anymore," Snow stated the obvious hoping that she could postpone this subject until she got home.

"I know we don't but Snow would you please just think about it, for me?" he questioned her. He knew that the only reason she wouldn't want to expand would be because of Emma.

"Alright I'll think about it," Snow answered as she turned around and started walking down the path. She spun back around and quickly grabbed Charming's hand, never wanting to leave his side again. The two of them were so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed their own daughter listening in to their conversation.

* * *

**AN: As always please review/favourite/follow/pm. You all give me inspiration to continue with my crazy theory. I'm not sure when I'll update but it will probably be Monday night or Tuesday (AUS Time)**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Saved By A Pirate

**AN: This chapter is mainly is mainly a flashback just so you know. Sorry that it's a short chapter but I felt like you all deserved an update. Also thanks for continuous support. I love you all xxx**

* * *

Jane and Hook walked alone in the jungle, both on a mission for different reasons. They knew what each other wanted, although were scared of what would happen when the other achieved their desired goal.

"So how did your plan for revenge go?" Jane questioned in attempt to break the silence. She had tried to help Hook figure out a way to kill the dark one, although it was until after Jane showed him how to do it that Hook explained that the man was also Baes father. Jane had presumed that he was no longer the dark one. That was mainly due to Bae never wanting to talk about his father, and when he did he would only call him Rumplestiltskin.

"It came and went, although I believe it has temporarily been put on hold," Hook explained as he reached for his flask full of rum. He hated talking about his failures, let alone to children. Hook received an eyebrow raise from Jane, which he presumed meant that she wanted him to continue. "Well I stabbed him in the heart with the dream shade like you told me to." Hook started to explain slowly, trying to keep out the fact that Bae was there at the time. "Although the bloody man knew a cure. You see he had this candle. A candle that could restore ones life, but only if it took away someone else's."

"So once again Baes father acted like a coward. Typical. Pan would always say people don't change, his own son is living proof of that," Jane chuckled to herself at her own comment. Hook stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what Jane had just told him.

"Are you telling me that Pan is the dark ones father?" questioned Hook. His step grandson's family tree was already strange enough, let alone with Pan being apart of it.

"Oh you didn't know?" questioned Jane sarcastically. "Well it's not like Pan or Rumple go around bragging about it. It took me a while to learn that Bae had that lineage by the way. So you can't go around shoving it in his or anyone else's face, alright." Jane stated and waited for Hook to nod before she continued walking.

Jane suddenly heard a rustling of branches from behind her. She quickly spun around and pulled out her sword. She would fight if she had to, and if she was being honest she missed the sword fights she use to have with the lost ones.

* * *

_Around Two Hundred and Eight Years Ago (Flashback)_

She knew she regretted her decision to go to Neverland as soon as she grabbed onto the shadows foot. There was no turning back now. Danny wouldn't survive a day on those treacherous shorelines. Thinking of him made her realize that she had made the right decision. That her family would be safe as long as she followed through with her plan.

She wondered if she would be able to find him. The mysterious Bae that her mother would always tell her tales about, although she was told less now since her father believed she was getting to old for childhood stories. She knew that the stories that her mother told her weren't stories. She believed that her mother had gone through the events. Jane could see it in her eyes whenever Baes name was mentioned.

Jane quickly grabbed the box of matches that was in her dressing gown pocket. Her mother had told her to only use it in emergencies, and in Jane's opinion this was one. She grabbed a match and stroked it against the box. Nothing. She tried again but there was once again no response. On the third try Jane pushed the lighter with all her might, and suddenly she saw a spark. After a second of believing the simple task of lighting a match was impossible, she saw an instant flame in her hand.

The shadow looked down at her and immediately let go of her hand. Was this due to the flame or was he spouse to place her in this location Jane thought to herself. It was when she felt the water rush against the body that she realized the shadow was afraid of light. She hadn't realized at the time how much that could help her in the future.

Jane suddenly heard a bell being rung around her. She quickly looked up to see where the noise was coming from. A ship. No a pirate ship. Where the tales of Hook true? She thought to herself as she felt a rope being thrown on top of her. She was quickly pulled up to the deck and was placed on the wooden floor. A small round man wearing a red woolen beanie quickly placed a towel around her, in hope to keep her warm.

She glanced up to the light that shone at the top of the ship, but quickly looked back down when she realized someone was blocking the light. The shadow was filled with mystery, and when Jane looked at his left hand she realized it wasn't a hand. It was a hook. She slowly tried to back away, not knowing what the creature would try and to her.

"No need to fear me lass," he spoke in a husky voice attempt to calm her down. The figure bent down so he was at eye level with the innocent girl, in hope that he wouldn't terrify the girl any further. "What's your name girly?" He questioned her as he looked at her coffee brown eyes.

"J-J-Jane," she spat out as she tried to catch her breath. She was freezing under the towel and found it a difficult task to just string that one word together.

"Well Jane, I'm Hook. Welcome to my ship," He said as he brushed his hand against the poor girls arm, in hope to calm her down. Jane looked up at him and smiled. Jane eyes suddenly turned to the figure hiding behind Hook. Hooks eyes immediately turned to where she was looking and he saw what had captured the girl's imagination.

Hook suddenly picked up the girl that was standing behind him and placed her on his knee. She had long black curls travelling well past her shoulders and was dressed in full leather. She had a small wooden sword placed along her waist so she could be a pirate like the rest of them. The girl quickly placed her head in Hooks neck, to shy to look at the new member of the crew. She hid behind her radiant black curls and clung her hands around the pirate's neck, holding on for dear life. "And this here," Hook started as he looked down at the beautiful young girl that was in his arms, "is my daughter Rosie." He continued as he ran his hand through his daughter's curls. "Do you want to say hello sweetheart?" he questioned the young girl in his arms. Rosie quickly shook her head, to shy to even say the two-letter word. "Sorry she's a little shy," Hook whispered as he stood up and walked away from Jane.

He strolled down to the cabin so he could put his little girl to bed. He reached their shared room and quietly opened the door. She had fallen asleep in his arms, easily finding a comfortable spot in his neck. Hook pulled back the covers to the small cot and placed his daughter on the mattress. He glanced over his daughter and believed he saw a young Milah. The resemblance was uncanny. Hook slowly tucked Rosie under the blanket and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered as he brushed a few curls out of her eyes. Hook quickly found a candle and lit it, in hope that Rosie would have no nightmares like her brother frequently did when he was still aboard the Jolly Roger.

* * *

**AN: So you found out who Rosie is. Also tell me (either in review or pm) if you want more flashbacks because I have many ideas for them but i just weren't sure if you guys wanted them. Please review/pm/favourite/follow and thanks for reading xxx**


	6. Let's Play A Game

**AN: Sorry if this is delayed. Will try and update more on the weekend and will attempt to do one a night but I've been studying for exams. Also I just started Doctor Who (went through the whole first season in 3 days) and I'm addicted. Will probably do a flash back next chapter but I'm not entirely sure because I did it due to the last chapter because I had writers block. Sorry if this is late I was having trouble with uploading due to a glitch in fan fictions update**

* * *

Emma pulled a branch down and flung it behind her as she walked past it. "You may want to watch where you are flinging those branches savior," she heard someone say behind her. She spun around and saw him, Pan.

"What do you want Pan?" she spat at him once she realized he wasn't saying a word. "Trying to figure out what game your wanting to play today?"

"I don't want anything from you Emma." He replied to her. "Not today anyway." He continued as he raised a hand to his chin. He glanced at her, wondering what he could take from her next. "I know that you know. About Henry that is. I heard that she told you. Young Janey." He continued as he began to walk around Emma in a circle. "I knew I should have never had trusted her. The smartest decision Felix ever made was getting rid of her-" he teased Emma trying to get her riled up. He knew how close the two had become. Their relationship was already like Pan's and Felix's although if Pan was telling the truth he believed it was closer.

"You son of a bitch," She interrupted as she pulled out her sword. "How dare you talk about that girl like that? Actually how dare you talk about any girl like that?" She continued as she stepped towards Pan placing the sword against his neck. "Is this your whole ploy Pan? Trap kids and make them come to Neverland and then turn around and stab them in the back? Did you do it to Neal as well? And what about Felix? I've heard he's the person you trust most. Some would even say you treat him like a son." Emma continued as she started to place pressure on the sword.

"You mean a bit like how you're treating young Janey. Don't think that I don't see it. Why else would you stand up for here, when she's not eve here I might add? Pan rebutted as he tried to pull away from Emma's sword. This attempt failed though as he felt his backside against a rough tree.

"There's a difference though," Emma continued as she slowly pierced the sword into Pans neck resulting in him screaming out in agony. "She trusts me. I can't say the same for Felix though." She responded with a smirk.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You know you won't be able to accomplish that with a sword."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Emma responded as she thrusted the sword into Pans neck. Pan screamed out for his life, hoping that at least one lost one would hear him. Although he knew that none of them would respond.

Janey turned around once she heard the scream. Pan didn't scream for no reason. She quickly ran to where the screen was coming from and was shocked at the scene in front of her. It was Emma, holding her freshly sharpen blade against Pan's neck. You could see devil red blood along the tip of the blade whilst the rest shone in the moonlight.

"Emma what are you doing," Jane hesitantly asked as she slowly stepped forward.

"What do you think I'm doing? Having a pick nick? I'm killing the person who has brought you pain, Neal pain and has made it his life long mission to kill my son." She said as she dug the sword a little harder, finding as artery that resulted Pan's blood covering her face.

"This is not the way Emma. Listen to me. I have had this opportunity many times because I knew it wasn't the way if should happen. Think about it. If you kill Pan how will you find Henry? Henry may be on Pan's side by now. If you kill Pan Henry may see you as a monster, not a savior." Jane continued as she reached Emma's side. "This is the easy path. The hard one is always the right one." Jane said as she placed her hand on top of Emma's and looked into her emerald green eyes. "It's your decision Emma."

Emma reluctantly pulled the sword out of Pan's neck. She quickly stuck it in the grass so she could clean it and then went back to walking along the trail, hoping she would never have to speak of this again. Pan just stood there shocked of what Jane could make the savior do. Just in few words she was able to save someone's life. Someone that most people hated, and not just those among the island.

"No need to thank me," She said as she spun around and walked off following Emma.

"Janey wait," Pan said as he grabbed her elbow and spun her around. "There's something you should know," He continued as he ripped off a piece of his clothing so he could cover his wound. "Felix. There's a reason he left you. It was to set you free. We made a deal. Both you and Rosie would be safe as long as he worked for me." Pan winced as he placed the material on his wound. "That's why he left. It's not that he didn't love you. He loved both of you, still does, more then you can imagine. He just didn't want your lives to be in danger by working for me." Pan said knowing that the girl deserved the truth. It had been ten years since Felix made the deal. And ten years later Pan still regretted making it. "Love doesn't only mean being together Janey, it also means sacrifice." He stated as started to walk away

"Don't." She said as she saw him walk away. He stopped but continued to listen with his back facing her. "Don't try and justify what he did. What you did. You didn't have to put him in that position. In this position. You could've just let us go. You can still let him go, set him free. How ever you want to put. We wouldn't have disturbed you. Although now that I know you have Baes son we might. Your right love does mean sacrifice, but it also means being together as you so clearly just stated," She said as she walked closed to Pan. "I will get him back. I have no doubt about it. But just so you know, when you are on the verge of death, don't come crying to either of us because you will be receiving no sympathy. From either of us. After all you did attempt to keep us apart for the last ten years but obviously that didn't turn out. I know you know that we frequently see each other. That he checks in on both Rosie and I once a week. He always makes sure that we are okay, that we are still alive. That's more then you've ever done for him. He may have never told me why he made me leave but it doesn't take a genius to join the dots. I figured it out long ago Pan. You know what it's like on Neverland. You have no future to think about, so you fixate on the past."

"What are you talking about?" Pan questioned although it came across more as a threat.

"Oh you don't remember the night that Fe and I got you drunk off Hooks rum. You spilled a lot that night. I know you have a son Pan, but most importantly I know who he is. You really believe you were going to sacrifice your great grandson without that one coming out? Of course you did. You were always a cocky little twat, weren't you." She spat at him hoping he would get pissed. He just stood frozen, shocked about what this usually sweet innocent girl knew about him. "You know that Felix told me about Bae. Why aren't you pissed? Why haven't you tortured him like you have with many lost boys in the past? Oh that's right, you see him as a son. He's just a replacement to Rumple isn't he?"

"Oh you think your so clever, don't you Janey. Figuring it all out. Knowing my master plan before Bae offered you a way off the island. Knowing I would sacrifice his son. Why wouldn't you tell him?" Pan questioned as he finally spun around.

"Because he deserved love. True love. And he found that with Emma. He deserved freedom for once in his life. Neither you nor his father ever gave him that. He may have ended up back on this dead end island but at least he finally got some happiness in his life." She said as she looked into the evil in Pans eyes. They weren't even a colour. They were just black. As black as his heart.

"But Janey his son will die."

"Firstly don't call me Janey. Call me Jane. Only my friends are allowed to call me Janey. And you Pan definitely do not fall into that category. Secondly, his son won't die. You know what happens. After all you have been able to tell me the future on numerous occasions. At least as futuristic as it gets here on Neverland. You know that Henry will be saved, and you will be destroyed. The worst part is you will never receive forgiveness from your own son. The only way you can kill Henry Pan is either with Felix or I. You did make sure of that years ago. I'm not jumping ship anytime soon. And Felix, well lets just say we will see what matters more. Love or lust. Bye Pan and good luck with the whole living for eternity part of the equation." Jane said as she spun around on her hells and wove good-bye. She strutted away, proud of herself. She had finally done it. She stood up to Pan but this time it wasn't just for herself. It was for her family. Both her old and new.

One thing she didn't see was the prying eyes watching her and Pans quarrel. It was Snow and Charming, and they were both shocked and proud of the newest member of the group. They couldn't believe that Pan was Rumples father. In Snow and Charming's eyes young Jane had proven so herself in the past day. Although she was not a member of the family by blood, she still had many of their traits. She never gave up hope, always stood up for what she believed in and always knew that she could find her true love. The girl had already been proven to be more useful then previously expected.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review/follow/favorite/pm. Also if you have a tumblr/twitter leave leave it in the reviews or through pm and ill follow you. I love hear from all of you xxxx**


	7. On Our Way

**AN:Sorry for the delay. I had exams but I should be able to update more often now because I only have one left. Anyway sorry this chapter is short and not that great. I just wasn't sure what to write about. Ill try and update again tonight but if I can't there will definitely be one tomorrow. Thanks for the kind reviews and follows and I hope you enjoy this chapter. xxxx**

* * *

Jane quickly ran through the jungle. She knew that they were almost at Hangman's Tree. It would only be a few more miles and that meant one thing, one of them could possibly die if she didn't tell them where to step.

"Hook, Emma stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs hoping they would hear her. Hook and Emma both quickly stopped and glanced at each other wondering what was going on. Neither of them had a clue what Jane was talking about. They suddenly heard a rustling of trees and quickly turned around to see who was there. The both had their swords up just incase, although both of them knew that it would only be young Jane. They quickly saw Jane running towards them, looking like she was running for her life. The girl caught up to them and suddenly stopped. "The tree, it's guarded by traps. Just let me disarm them and we should be good to get Nealfire back." She panted as she bent over in attempt to catch her breath. She was with Snow and Charming when she realized that the traps that her, Felix and Bae had set up years ago where still there.

"Nealfire? Really?" Hook questioned with a smirk as he looked between Jane and Emma.

"Don't ask," They both blatantly replied with a roll of the eyes. Hook raised his eyebrows in response; shocked at how in sync the two girls were.

"If it's guarded by traps then how did Pan get Bae in there?" Hook questioned as he took a seat on a log. It looked like the group would be waiting for a while so he thought he might start setting up camp for the night. Hook presumed they would be camping near Hangman's tree so the could go over the game plan to save Henry. After all Neal would want to know what the plan was to rescue his son, he knew he would if it was Rosie.

"Felix set the traps with me Pirate. What do you think? It wouldn't matter anyway. Pan has ears everywhere on this island." Jane responded as she walked away and in search of various nets and bombs surrounding the tree. She treads carefully, watching where she was going. She hadn't been around this tree for years. Since Bae had left to be exact. This place was once her home and she had taken extreme precaution to protect those with in it. Now she was taking all measures to protect her new home. Those she had just met had quickly become her home. Her second home of course. Her first would always be with Felix, Bae and Rosie.

She carefully circled Hangman's Tree having no luck finding any traps. She knew they had to be where she was standing, she was sure of it. Bae had marked where the traps were and those marks were still there that day, although no traps were in sight. She quickly realized that someone must have disarmed them. Felix. He did it to protect her, like he always would. After he left with Pan he disarmed the traps so she could find Bae faster and save Henry. He would do anything for her even if it resulted in Pan torturing him.

She strolled back to Hook and Emma. She quickly noticed that Charming and Snow still hadn't arrived. Jane stood in front of Emma noticing that the older girls thoughts were elsewhere. Emma was thinking about her family. Both new and old. She missed Neal and had been for the past eleven years although she wondered if Jane would take him away from her. She seemed to treat Bae like a brother, although for some reason she couldn't help feel jealous of their relationship. Maybe it was just because Emma still didn't want to bring up those feelings that she had pushed away for so many years. The feelings that hoped for a split second that what Jane had told her was a trick. That he wasn't a live. Just so she didn't have to deal with heartache again.

Emma noticed the black lace up boats that were right in front of her. Emma glanced up to the person who was standing directly in front of her, Jane. Jane gave her a small smile when she noticed that Emma's eyes were slightly watery. A fresh tear slowly left the corner of Emma's left eye and drifted down her check. Jane quickly bent down and wiped the tear with her right thumb. Due to this thoughtful gesture Emma looked up at Jane with a small smile appearing on her lips.

"There were no traps. They were already gone," Jane explained since she had only been gone for a short period of time. She gave Emma her hand so she could help the adult stand up. Suddenly a worried look appeared on Emma's face. "Don't worry Fe would have done it, not Pan. Trust me on this one." Jane continued to explain. "You ready?" she questioned Emma as she gave her a small smile to match Emma's previous one. Emma responded with a worried look, still not sure if Hangman's Tree was a place that they should enter. "If you want I can get Bae and come back, although I know he would much rather see your face then mine."

"It's all right I'll come," Emma responded as she started to walk off into the direction Jane had come from. "Hook you coming?" she questioned the pirate knowing he would do anything to save Milah's son. The pirate was first shocked by the invitation at first yet slowly started to stand up.

"I wouldn't come if I were you. If Bae hates you as much as he did while he was on Neverland he won't want you being the one rescuing him. I'm sorry. Anyway you should keep an eye out for Snow and Charming. They seem to have wondered off somewhere or have gotten caught in a net." Jane explained hoping that Hook would just stay where he was. Whenever Bae and Hook were together there was drama, and Jane just wanted to postpone that for as long as possible.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Hook sarcastically replied. "Don't worry love, I'll stay here. Someone has to look out for those two love birds as well as this brilliant camp site that I picked out; if I don't say so myself. Go find young Baelfire or Nealfire. Whatever he responds to these days. But know Janey, "Hook said as he started to walk towards Jane," You cannot keep her away from me much longer. I deserve to see my daughter again." He said as he stared straight into her eyes. "You should know best that no one should be separated from their family." He said as he turned around and walked back to the log that he was previously sitting on. Hook grabbed a stick and attempted to make a fire. Although his attempts were leading him nowhere.

"Janey you coming?" Emma questioned as she realized the red haired girl was not right behind her. Jane quickly ran up to Emma so that they could walk next to each other in search of Bae.

"Let's find this true love of yours," Young Jane said with a grin as she grabbed her blade and began chopping down vines that were currently in their way. Vines that she had grown years ago, in hope to keep her home hidden from Pan. How her home had changed since she had landed on Neverland.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review/follow/favourite/pm. You all give inspiration to keep writing**


	8. A New Home?

**AN: This chapter hopefully makes up for the last. It's a bit longer and its not so filler. Hopefully the last two chapters make up for the delay in updates. Sorry about that again. Also I'm not sure if i should call Nealfire Neal or Bae so tell me if you care which one I call him. Thanks for reading xxxxx**

* * *

Jane cut down the last vine and noticed the old tree standing in front of her. There was a wooden box hanging from one of the branches. A box with Baelfire inside. Jane turned around and looked at Emma. For once she saw hope in the girls eyes, as if everything may actually be okay. "You ready to be united?" Jane questioned rhetorically. Jane knew that Emma missed Bae, even though they had only been separated for a few days.

Jane started walking towards Hangman's Tree when she noticed Emma was frozen. Jane turned around and looked at Emma in wonderment, having no idea of what thoughts were through Emma's head a million miles an hour. Jane strolled back towards Emma and placed her hand against Emma's arm. "Emma, what's wrong?" Jane questioned as she moved her hand up and down Emma's arm in hope to comfort her.

"It's just, you were his family before I was and what if he wants to stay with you instead of Henry and I?" Emma told the young girl her worries as she tried to look anywhere besides Jane's coffee brown eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Jane responded with a chuckle. "Neal would never leave you or his son. I can see how much you two love each other and I know I can't separate that, and I don't want to. Neal would always protect me, and I hope he still will but I know that you and Henry are his first priority." Jane continued as she pushed a loose curl out of her own eyes.

"He'll protect you Janey, and so will I. I presume my parents will as well because they seem to have taken a liking to you. I'm just scared because Neal has given me a lot of heartache and I don't want to have to go though that again. And I don't want Henry to go through that. I know you've been through that with Felix and I'm sorry neither Neal nor I were here to protect you from that" Emma said as she rubbed her hand against Jane's left cheek. "Promise me something Janey, when we get off this island you will live with Neal, Henry and I," Emma proposed as she glanced into the girl's huge coffee brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked as she looked down at the ground. "I don't want to be an inconvenience. I've already changed your plans so you could help me find Neal."

"Trust me, you are no inconvenience at all. I need someone help me keep those boys straight anyway." Emma responded in hope to reassure the girl that she would always have a home with her and Neal. "And I always wanted a daughter," Emma whispered not knowing if Jane had heard her.

"You would really consider adopting me?" Jane questioned. It was all happening to fast. Just a couple of days all she had was Rosie. She would still she Felix once a week but she was never sure if she could trust him. Now she believed she could place her life in his hands once again. She was almost reunited with Bae. Her old family was almost together again and her new one was just starting to grow.

"Of course," Emma responded with a grin. "I know what it feels like to be a lost girl, and you should never have to feel this way. I promise you Janey, you will never feel that way again." Emma said as she brought Jane into a hug.

"Okay then. When we get off Neverland I will let you adopt me. It would be a pleasure actually." Jane whispered into Emma's ear as she tightened her grip around her. They stood there for a minute until they both pulled apart. "Now, do you want to chop down that cage or should I?" Jane questioned her.

"You do it. You're the one that found out he's still alive. You also probably have a lost of experience climbing that twisted tree." Emma said as she walked over to where the cage was hanging.

"That I do. Fe and I would always sneak out and hide up there. It drove both Pan and Bae insane." Jane responded with a wide smile. "Thank-you, for everything Emma." Said as she began to climb the tree

"Anytime Janey. Anytime." Emma said as she looked at the girl climb the tree. Even though she was never religious Emma prayed that the girl didn't fall. Jane had only just agreed to be adopted and Emma was already going into mamma bear mode whenever she saw her.

The tree that Jane began to climb was as twisted as always. It had roots winding around the tree from the very bottom along the grass to the final branch along the top. Jane climbed the tree slowly, as she had many times over the years. Taking the task one step at a time like always had in the past.

* * *

She turned around in order to move her braid from once side to another. She glanced up and noticed it was only two more steps until she was at Neal's branch. She quickly made those steps and sat on the branch that the cage was tied to. She slowly crawled along the branch in hope that it wouldn't break. She glanced down at Emma and gave her a wide grin. She had reached it. After an hour of climbing the tree she had reached the rope. The rope that had Bae's cage to the tree. She quickly grabbed her blade from her waist and began cutting.

"Emma, you may want to watch out!" Jane yelled from the tree top in hope that Emma would hear her. Emma took a few steps back in hope that the wooden cage wouldn't come falling down on top of her.

Jane placed all her anger into cutting that small knot made out of rope. All her anger that she had kept bottled up over the years to protect out just came flooding out. Suddenly there was a snap. The rope had broken although Jane had not realized and continued sawing, this time into the tree branch.

The cage quickly dropped to the ground, making a thud sound with it. "NEAL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, although there was no response from him. She ran over to the wooden cage as if her life depended on it. Once she reached it she started cutting as hard and fast as possible. Neal was passed out but Emma hadn't even noticed. Her focus was on cutting the cage and no one could stop her.

Emma quickly cut the cage open and reached for Neal, although she quickly realized he wasn't responding. She dragged him out of the cage and placed him in the dirt that surrounded the root of the tree. She checked for a heartbeat but there was nothing. He was dead. She always said that hope brought nothing but eternal misery. She should've trusted her instincts.

She leaned over Neal's body and began to cry. "NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! I CAN'T BE GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU CAN'T BE DEAD NEAL! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE RELYING ON YOU ANYMORE! HENRY NEEDS HIS DAD MORE THEN ANYTHING!" she continued as she wept. "Janey needs you as well, she needs you more the anything," she stuttered. "I can't loose you Neal," she whispered, "Not again," she said as her eyes slowly began to close over.

She leaned into him, knowing this would be the last time her lips would ever graze his. She had gone with out his touch for twelve years, and each day she missed the feeling more and more. She slowly opened her lips, to say her final goodbye to the man she had loved since the moment she had met him; even if he was being a pervert in the back seat. "I love you Neal," she whispered, "I will always love you." Emma continued to slowly lean into Neal. Emma slightly parted her lips and bushed her soft lips against his. She had missed the feeling of his rough but gentle lips against hers for the past years and when she was finally reunited with the feeling it wasn't the same. She knew that Neal was gone and she would never be able to talk to him again. To tease him like she always had. Henry could never get to truly now his father, only through tales told by those surrounding him.

As surge of power passed though Neverland as she broke away from the kiss. She quickly looked down to see Neal with a huge cheesy grin on his face. His dimples were radiating even in the darkness that covered Neverland. "You were always my savior," he teased Emma as he took her in his arms, never wanting to let her go incase Pan got to her. She tightened her grip on him as she noticed the crinkles appearing near Neal's eyes. Neal felt Emma's grip on him tighten, "Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere." He said soothingly in attempt to calm Emma down. He brushed his hand through Emma's hand and continued to whisper to her. "I love you Emma." He continued as he rubbed his other hand up and down her back. "We will save Henry. We will defeat Pan and get are son back. Do you hear be?" Neal said as he broke the hug between him and Emma and began to caress her cheek. He attempted to rub her tears away although new ones always seemed to form. "Sssshhhh Emma. It will be alright. Everything will be alright."

Suddenly the heard a snap from above them. They both looked up and noticed the branch that Neal had been tied to suddenly snapped whilst Jane was still on it. A high-pitched scream fell down with the branch. Emma quickly stood up realizing Jane was still on the branch. She had never come down. She had wanted to give Emma and Neal some privacy, but had that want resulted in her own death.

"Janey!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs forgetting Neal was right next to her. Emma promised to protect Jane yet she had already failed. Emma went into parent mode and ran over to Jane as if she was running away from a tsunami.

"You know Janey?" questioned Neal as he lifted his eyebrows at her. He attempted to run after her but had little to no luck.

Once Emma had arrived at Jane's side she noticed the branch was on top of her. The only way to get the branch of Jane was by magic. Rumple had always said to think about those your protecting when casting a spell. Her mind was on saving young Jane that she hadn't even needed to think much about casting the spell to move the branch.

"Emma," the younger breathed as she stood up and threw her arms around Emma. "Thank-you, for everything." Jane said as she tightened her grip around Emma and closed her eyes. Jane was in her own world, forgetting completely about their mission to save Neal.

"Hey Janey," he said with a cheerful grin as he stood behind Emma. Jane quickly opened her eyes and glanced over Emma's shoulder. She hadn't seen him since he was fourteen. Now Neal was twenty-nine yet he seemed to act no different since he had fifteen years ago.

"Is that really him?" Jane whispered into Emma's ears, not knowing if she was seeing things or not. Emma slowly nodded and let go of Jane. Jane quickly ran into Neal's arms and jumped onto him. "Neal it's been so long." Jane stated as Neal lifted her up and twirled her around.

"To long Janey." He said as he put her down and looked at her seeing is she had changed. She hadn't aged a day since he had left, but that was the curse of Neverland. "Thank-you Janey, for looking after Rosie all these years and for finding me." He said as he brought her into a hug.

"Don't thank my yet Nealfire, we still have to find your son," She said with a grin as she turned around and walked into Hangman's Tree.

"Janey, what are you grabbing?" Neal questioned the red head as he followed her. Neal stood in amazement as he saw the various weapons, potions and powders that were stored in the trees' trunk. "When did you collect all this?" he questioned her as he stood in the doorway in amazement. He glanced behind him and noticed that Emma was stuck.

"Um Neal, how come I can't come in?" she questioned as she attempted to step forward but continuously got pushed back.

"Yeah sorry about that Em. The comb of silence is around the bottom so Pan can't know what's going on in here unless he's standing directly outside like you are right now. Only Neal, Felix, Rosie and I are able to cross the border. I won't be to long I just need to refill a few jars. Grab anything you want by the way Neal. It belongs to you as well as Felix, Rosie and I." She said as she refilled the jar of pixie dust.

Neal grabbed a sword as well as his old satchel. He grabbed a few potions that he had collected over the years along with a jar of pixie dust and packed them into his satchel.

"Have you got enough there?" Jane questioned him with a laugh as she saw him grab anything in sight. She grabbed a bow along with a bag of arrows and walked out of the tree. "Here you go Em. I thought you might want these. Just incase you need to kill something far away" she passed there bow and arrows to Emma and noticed Neal was finally coming out of the tree.

"Thanks Janey. I guess we should get back to camp then," Emma said as she grabbed Neal's hand. Jane walked ahead hoping to give the couple some privacy. Neal squeezed Emma's hand to reassure her everything will be okay.

"Come on then," Neal huskily whispered into Emma's ear. "Let's find our son."

"We have to go back to the rest of the group first Baelfire," she whispered back as she started to walk behind Jane. Wanting to keep a close eye on her due to the events that had just taken place.

"And whose there?" he inquired

"You'll see," Emma teased him with a grin as she squeezed his hand, maybe a little too tight.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review/follow/favourite/pm if you liked this story and want more Thanks for reading xxxx**


	9. Betrayed By A Pirate

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and the follows that came with it (I'm talking to you chinapps22, minnatarek, SwanQueen4055, and StarMaster7). If any of you want me to follow you on twitter or tumblr just pm your accounts to me. Also this chapter is just a flashback that needed to be written. Sorry I just needed to get this part of Jane's time on Neverland told. Anyway thank's for reading and I hope you enjoy xxxx**

* * *

_Two Hundred and Fifty Years Ago (Flashback)_

"Hook you need to stop," Jane said as she saw him go over his plan of revenge. All he cared about was killing the crocodile. He hardly paid any attention to Rosie anymore, he handed that responsibility over to Jane.

Hook curled his fingers to form a fist and punched the desk as hard as he could. His anger over the crocodile had been shown daily since Jane had arrived on the ship. He would constantly be shouting orders instead of tucking Rosie in to bed. He had quickly given that duty, along with many others, off to Jane.

"And why would I do that love?" He questioned as he glanced up at Jane with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Because your daughter needs you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that she started to call me Ma. She is starting to believe that you might be dead. That's how little time you spend with her." Jane explained.

"You know Pan was looking for you, still is. I've protected you Janey for the last thirty years and this is how you repay me. By making my daughter believe that I was dead."

"I didn't make her believe that you're dead. She just thinks that because you abandoned her. You abandoned her Hook. Just like you did to Bae. Is this how you treat the children of the women you apparently loved. By abandoning them?" Jane questioned as she brushed a hand through her hear.

"Mama," Rosie cried in the cabin next door. Jane quickly ran to the cabin so that she could comfort the young child. She slowly crept into her and Rosie's cabin as she noticed that the child was sweating in her sleep. Jane brushed her hand through Rosie's hair in attempt to comfort her although the gentle touch could only comfort her so much. This routine always occurred whenever Rosie had a nightmare, but the only thing that was ever able to calm her down was a lullaby.

"Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, never let it fade away," Jane sung to the small girl as she continued to brush her hand through the girl's hair. "Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day." Jane continued with tears in her eyes. Her mother would always sing the lullaby to her when she had nightmares. "For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder, some star-less night. Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her, you'll have a pocketful of starlight."

Hook slowly stood up as he heard Jane's voice from the cabin. He slowly walked towards the door and peeked inside to see what was going on. He peeked his head in and noticed that his daughter was suffering from a nightmare. Just like Bae had when he was on this ship. Jane shouldn't be comforting his little girl; he should be he though to himself.

Hook quickly grabbed the wooden crafted whistle that Pan had given him many years ago. It was given to him when he first entered Neverland along with orders to blow it whenever he came across a lost one. Hook blew the whistle in hope to get Jane away from his daughter.

"Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her, you'll have a pocket fill of starlight." Jane continued. "Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star an' pit it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day." Jane sung as she brushed tears off of Rosie's cheeks. She noticed that Jane had fallen back to sleep although she did not want to move incase she had another nightmare. Jane just sat next to Rosie's cut whilst she held Rosie's hand in her own. Her eyes slowly closed over as she fell asleep.

Jane was only asleep for a few minutes when she was awoken from a thud from the deck above. She slowly moved her head up and glanced at the door; wondering what was going on up there. The noise travelled down the stairs and towards her cabin. This was it she thought. The shadow had found her. "Goodbye Rosie, I love you." She said as she kissed Rosie gently on the forehead. Rosie slowly stirred in her sleep in response.

The door rushed opened with a young boy standing in the doorway. He had long black curls that were covering his light brown eyes that had no hope in them. He sadly looked at Jane, seeing himself in her. The boy had tan pants covered by knee high sailing boats. He had a whit button down shirt covered by a dark brown leather jacket that was given to him by Hook. Suddenly the boys' eyes turned to the sword that was hung on the wall.

"Oh my sword, didn't realize you were the sentimental type pirate." The boy said as he walked towards Jane. "And you are?" He questioned Jane as he bent down to be at Jane's eye level.

"I'm, I'm J-J-J-Jane," she stuttered out. The boy looked at the girl and pondered. She was the girl that Pan was looking for. He knew that the girl was on Hook's ship, although Pan believed that he had to wait until Hook was ready to give the girl up.

The boy walked around Jane and glanced down at Rosie. He ran his hand against her cheek and kissed the girls forehead. "Hey sissy," the boy whispered.

Jane stood in shock, what was this boy doing. Wasn't he there for her, not Rosie? "Don't touch her. You're here for me aren't you? Take me. Take me to Pan. Not her." Jane yelled to the boy as she attempted to pull him away from Rosie. Her Rosie. Rosie rose from her slumber and looked between the two of them.

"Ma?" she questioned wondering what was going on. She rubbed her eyes with her left hand in attempt to wake up.

"I'm sorry Jane, but Pan is my boss and he's ordered me to take you to him. I'll protect you though, I promise." The boy said as he pushed some of the girl's hair out of her eyes.

"Can I say goodbye to Rosie first?" Jane questioned the boy. The boy nodded and watched as the girl said goodbye to his little sister. Jane sat down next to Rosie on the cot and placed her arms tightly around the little girl. "Sweetie I have to leave but everything will be alright. You will be safe on this ship and if it's not, well that's why I taught you how to sword fight. Remember something though Rosie, I love you. I will always love you and it wasn't my decision to leave." Jane whispered into Rosie's ear as tears ran down her face. She kissed Rosie for one last time and walked away from the young girl.

The boy ran his hand through Rosie's long black curls. They hadn't grown a single centimeter longer since the last time he was there. "It was nice seeing you again sis," he whispered as he started to walk away although was pulled back once he felt someone tug on his hand.

"Bae, where in Ma going?" Rosie questioned her brother as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Bae bent down and tried to brush the tears off Rosie's cheek.

"She has to come with me Rose, to keep you safe," Bae responded with a toothless smile, hoping that his words would be enough to comfort his sister.

"B-But will Ma be safe?" Rosie questioned as fresh tears started to tinkle down how cheek. Bae said nothing. "She won't, will she?" Rosie questioned. Bae once again said nothing but stood up and walked away.

Bae ran up the stairs and walked over to Jane. "I'm sorry Jane. I know how heartbreaking it can be. Being forced to leave Rosie." Bae attempted to sympathize with Jane.

"You can call me Janey," Jane said with a small smile. "What's your name anyway?" Jane questioned him.

"My name is Baelfire, but you can call me Bae." He answered. Jane stood in shock, not believing that she was standing next to the hero that she had heard many stories about. "What is it? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Bae responded with a grin as he began to guide Jane to the small rowboat. Bae stepped into the wooden rowboat and gave Jane his hand, helping her as she climbed into the boat.

"It's just, you knew my mother," Jane explained as she stepped into the boat behind Bae.

"And who's your mother?" Bae questioned, wondering whom their connection was through.

"My mothers name is Wendy. She told me stories of you when I was younger. She always made you out to be a hero; saving my uncle and all. I had always aspired to be you due to those tales she would tell." Jane explained.

"You're a spitting image of your mother." Bae said as he looked into Jane's coffee brown eyes. "But I'm no hero Janey. I'm far from it. I've just done what I could to protect those I consider family." Bae explained as he began to row the boat away from Hooks ship.

"Ma, wait" Jane heard from above. It was Rosie, who was currently attempting to jump into the small row boat. Bae and Jane stared up to the leaping girl in shock. Both wondering how she could be so brave whilst being so young. "Take me with you," she begged as she landed in the wooden boat.

Jane and Bae both glanced up to Hook, both wondering what the pirate would do to get his daughter back. Hook did nothing but stood frozen, shocked and how his actions had caused his daughter to feel this way about him. "Protect her. Both of you protect her." Hook screamed as he walked away from his little girl, knowing that he was the one in the wrong. He understood why Rosie had left. He hadn't taken care of her for many years. Jane had been the only parent in Rosie's life for many years. If he was in Rosie's position he would have done the exact same thing.

Jane took Rosie in her arms and began to sing the lullaby to Rosie. "Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some star-less night. An' just in case you feel you wanta' hold her, you'll have a pocketful of starlight." Jane sung as she watched Bae row to the shore. Bae recognized the song. Wendy would always sing it to John and Michael whenever they had a nightmare, which was quite often. Bae sung it to himself whenever he felt lost. The song always had reminded him of home and he noticed it had the same effect on his sister. "Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, never let it fade a way. Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. For when your troubles startn' multiplyin', an' they just might. It's easy to forget them without tryin', with a pocketful of starlight." Jane glanced down at Rosie and noticed she had fallen asleep. She ran her hand through Rosie's hair and finished the lullaby, noticing that Bae had taken interest in it. "Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. Save it for a rainy day." Jane sung as they arrived on the shore of Neverland.

"We will camp here for the night," Bae explained as he dragged the boat onto the sand. He turned around and noticed Jane had lifted Rosie into her arms and was now carrying her as if the child was her own. Bae grabbed a blanket that he had hidden behind a tree and laid it on the sand. Jane slowly and gently place Rosie onto the blanket, giving her a kiss goodnight. Bae went back to the tree and grabbed another large blanket, tossing it over Rosie who was sleeping in the middle of the blanket.

Jane laid down next to Rosie and wrapped her arm protectively around the girl. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, having not noticed the hope that had been united in Bae's eyes. Bae believed that with these two girls in his life he may have a chance of finding a home again. A home had been gone since he sacrificed himself for Michael and entered Neverland.

* * *

**AN: Please continue to review/follow/favourite/pm if you want more and faster updates. And don't forget to watch new once tomorrow (or in 18 hours and 17 minutes). Thanks for reading xxxx**


	10. Almost Home

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. I trying to write at mid night but ended up falling a sleep. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xxxx**

* * *

Water slowly dripped down Jane's face as she reached the others back at the campsite. A clap of thunder arose in the distance. She was slowly sat down under a Kapok tree that was swaying in the wind. The sky remained black, as it always was in Neverland. The sky had remained black ever since Pan had decided to search for the inhibitor of the heart of the truest believer. Jane twirled the silver ring that was given to her by Felix around her finger. Her ring finger. He had given it to her as a promise. I promise that they would one day leave the island. Now more then ever Jane saw that promise coming true.

The thunder angrily clapped, this time closer to the campsite, as Snow approached Jane. Jane glanced up at the fire that Hook had produced, realizing that something was angrier then her for once. Since finding Emma she had a new found hope. A hope that she could once again have a family and a place to call home. Finding Bae was proof to the girl that she was close to leaving this island. She just hoped that she wouldn't be leaving alone. She planned to take Felix with her, although she had no idea if Emma's family would let him come along.

Jane attempted to hide the ring as she noticed Snow eyes wonder at the ring. Snow gave the girl a small smile as she sat down next to her. Snow was about to ask the girl a question but was immediately cut off. "Don't worry," Jane said as she stopped twirling the ring. She sat up straight and turned to Snow. "They'll be here soon. They were right behind me the whole time." Jane explains as she brushes one of her damp curls out of her eyes.

Snow's eyebrow's lifted as she realized what Jane had just said. _They. Did Jane say that by accident or was someone else with Emma?_ Snow pondered. Snow turned to the young girl next to her whilst having a curious look grazed upon her face. "What do you mean by they?" Snow questioned Jane as she noticed the girl begin to draw in the dirt.

Jane stopped drawing and gazed up at Snow with a smile. A smile that was full of hope and happiness for the first time in a while. The corners of her eyes began to crinkle, as her grin spread further across her face. "We found him. Bae. Or Neal. Whatever you're calling him these days. We found him." Jane explained as she brushed the water droplets off of her face. "I thought I would give them some privacy, so I walked ahead of them." Jane said as she looked down at her drawing in the dirt or what was her drawing. The dirt that was had quickly turned into mud, much to Jane's dismay. A small scowl appeared across Jane's face as she realized she would have to start her creation all over again. "They should be hear any moment now. They weren't that far behind me. Emma was to scared to take her eye's off me." Jane explained over the sound of the pouring rain.

Suddenly Jane and Snow heard a chuckle nearby. They both quickly notice Charming quickly stand up, having know whom the laugh was coming from. Charming walked to the noise, having hated being separated from his daughter for a mere couple of hours. He quickly noticed that Emma wasn't alone but was pulling someone along side her. He suddenly froze realizing who was along side her. Her hand was tightly wrapped around his, as she laughed at something he had said.

Neal suddenly froze as he noticed who was standing in front of her. The prince. But most importantly Emma's father. Emma kept walking much to Neal's discomfort. She quickly turned around once she noticed Neal wasn't moving. "Neal what's wrong?" she questioned him as she brushed her thumb over his knuckles. He was about to answer, but like always Emma cut him off. "Look I know you think my father will kill you but trust me he won't. At least he won't if he wants me in his life." She joked as she smiled at Neal, trying to assure him that everything will be alright.

"Um Em, you should know that your father is right behind you," Neal whispered to Emma, hoping the prince wouldn't see the fear in his eyes. Emma spun around and realized why Neal was so shocked. "David. It's a pleasure to see you again." Neal said as he nodded to the prince.

"The pleasure is all mine Neal, but you should know I go by Charming now," Charming explained as he looked at his daughter in amazement. She was the happiest he had ever seen her. He was happy that she had found Neal. He seemed to make her happier then he believed possible. "I was worried about you Em," Charming admitted as he walked over to his daughter and embraced her in a bear hug. Emma slowly dropped Neal's hand and wrapped her hands around her father.

"I'm fine Dad." She said as was felt his grip on her tighten. "Jamey's the one to worry about anyway, she had a bit of a fall." Emma explained, trying to reassure Charming that she was fine. "How's Mum?" Emma questioned as she let go of the hug. She quickly grabbed Neal's hand again, which didn't go unnoticed to Charming.

"She was a little worried although I think young Janey calmed her down." Charming admitted as he led the way back to the campsite.

The three of them walked back to the campsite in silence. Tugging their feet through the mud. The rain had stopped although the ground was still full of mud. Charming pulled a palm leaf back and held it so Neal and Emma could walk through. They passed Charming and noticed they were at the campsite.

Neal and Emma's eyes quickly searched for Jane, both wanting to keep an eye on her due to recent events. They both noticed that she was under a large Kapok tree, resting her sweet eyes as she rested on Snow's shoulder. Emma and Neal walked over to the two of them. Snow's head was beginning to rest a top of Jane's as her eye's fluttered. Snow's eyes quickly reawakened as she noticed Emma standing in front of her, looking like she had just been for a swim.

Emma smiled down at her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder. Snow glanced up at Emma at the feel of the touch; matching her daughter's smile. Neal slowly and gently picked Janey up in his arms. He left the mother and daughter alone knowing that Emma wanted to tell her about the events that had happened, and what she had promised Jane.

Neal carried Jane over to long wooden log and sat down in front of it, with Jane still in his arms. He placed her head on his lap and began grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. He looked up at Emma and noticed that she had left Snow and begun walking over to him. Emma sat down next to Neal and placed her head on his shoulder. Neal gently kissed Emma's temple and rested his head a top of hers.

"Neal, I have to tell you something," Emma started as she began to draw shapes with her fingertips a top on Neal's leg. Neal slowly raised his head and looked down to Emma. She looked up at his brown eyes and continued. "I promised Janey that once we got off this island, that she could live with us. I know I should have asked you first but she needs someone, she needs a family." Emma stated, hoping that Neal would forgive her.

Neal glanced into Emma's emerald green eyes and grazed his thumb over her knuckles. Their hands were locked, never wanting to let go of the others grip. "So you want to live with me?" Neal questioned with a smirk. Emma swatted his chest playfully and leaned up to his face and pecked his cheek. "I guess we found Tallahassee, and we'll have it once we get Henry back." Neal stated with a grin.

"Almost home," Emma whispered, as she looked down at the girl fast asleep in Neal's lap. Emma brushed a lock of hair out of the girl's eye and slowly placed her head back on Neal's shoulder. Neal had his right arm wrapped around Jane's waist whilst his left arm was wrapped around Emma, locking fingers with her left hand. He placed his head a top of Emma's and slowly fluttered his eyes closed. He tightened his grip around both his girls in attempt to keep any nightmares away.

* * *

Emma awoke in the middle of the night and noticed a movement with in the jungle. She slowly lifted her head as she noticed the movement come closer to the campsite. She lifted her self out of Neal's grip and grabbed her sword that was strapped onto her back. Emma slowly walked towards the rustle with in the trees when she noticed a boy appear in front of her. He had blond curly hair that travelled just past his ears. He was covered in raged clothing, which looked like they hadn't been changed for centauries. He had a wooden club in his right hand and was slowly brushing his thumb back and forth over it.

Emma slowly glanced into his eyes and noticed tears with in his eyes. "I-I-I'm looking for Janey," he stuttered as he walked towards Emma. "Pan told me she would be with you." He explained.

"Yeah she's here." Emma replied as she looked at him in wonderment, wondering if this was the boy that Jane was in love with. "Who are you?"

"Felix," he bluntly responded, wanting to see Jane as soon as possible. He peeked over Emma's shoulder and noticed that Jane was sleeping in Neal's arms.

At the sound of that name Neal awoke from his sleep. He gracefully placed Jane on the ground below them, hoping she would rise from her slumber. Neal walked over to Emma, steam coming out of his ears. "You son of a bitch," Neal said not to loud in attempt to not wake anyone. He grabbed Felix by the collar, not knowing if he would ever let go. "You promised. You promised you would look after her. Her and Rosie. And what did you do? You left them and went back to Pan." Neal continued, raising his voice due to his anger. He had formed a fist in his other hand without realizing. His anger getting the better of him. He was so close to punching him although seeing the fear in Felix's eyes, the fear that use to be in his own eyes calmed him self. Felix looked lost; like when Neal had first met him. "I trusted you." Neal whispered, as he let go of Felix's collar.

"I did it to protect them," Felix stated although he knew that what he had done hadn't protected them much. "I'm sorry Bae, I'm so sorry." He cried out praying that Neal could forgive him. "You were like a brother to me. Do you think I would really betray you like this?" Felix questioned.

"Fourteen years is a long time Felix." Neal stated as he turned around and began to walk away. "And it's Neal," He said as he grabbed Emma's hand. He lifted his head from the ground and noticed who was standing directly in front of him. Jane.

They looked at each other for a moment, but it was long enough for Jane to notice the sorrow in her eyes. She glanced over Neal's shoulder and noticed the same boy that would check on her once a week. The boy that had promised to protect her for as long as she could remember. Both her and Rosie. The boy had given her the simple silver ring that was wrapped around her finger. The ring that had been a promise. A promise that he would get her off the island, and with time that they would be a family. "Fe?" she questioned as she walked over to the boy and wrapped her arms around him. He said nothing but wept. Feeling regret about his actions leading up to that moment. She tightened her grip around him and brushed her fingertips through his curly locks.

He returned the hug and buried his head with in the crock of her neck. He never wanted to let go of her, like he had in the past. "H-H-He took her," He stuttered. "He took Rosie." He said as he cried in Jane's arms. Ashamed that he wasn't able to do what he promised. That he wasn't able to protect Rosie.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading please review/follow/favourite. xxxx**


	11. I've Got A Plan

**AN: Sorry this took me so long. I've just been sleeping a lot lately and watching a lot of tv. Anyway sorry this is really bad but I'm attempting to get back into this. There's also an easter egg in here incase i make a sequel. Also Merry Christmas to all of you. xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

A small campsite flickered in front of Jane as she slept in Felix's arms. He tightened his grip around her, never wanting to let go like he had in the past. Neal stood over the two of them, not sure if he should be angry or grateful. The look on Jane's face reminded him of Emma. It was full of love and fear.

"Neal, you need sleep," Emma whispered from the ground. She noticed that Neal was gone when she awoke once again in the middle of the night. She needed him next to her, never wanting to sleep another night when he's not by her side.

"I'll be there in a second," Neal responded as he started to ponder on what events had taken place between Jane and Felix over the past decade. He had noticed that young Jane's heart seemed broken from the moment he saw her. Why would Felix do this to her? The only reason Neal had left was because he believed she was in safe hands.

Neal felt a tug on his left hand and was brought out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Emma, risen from her slumber with her hair all over the place, although in his eyes she had never looked so beautiful. She rubbed her thumb over Neals hand in hope to calm him down. "Neal, you're worrying me. Tell me what's on your mind." Emma begged as she tried to comfort Neal. Neal slowly sat down next to Emma and placed his right arm around her, brushing his palm up and down her arm.

"He broke her heart, didn't he?" Neal questioned Emma, knowing that their bond together was like Emma had raised the young girl.

Emma's eyes glanced up at Neal and gave him a small smile. A smile they use to always give to each other when they were young and on the run. "I-I don't think that's my story to tell." She responded, hoping to keep Jane's trust. She leaned in to peck Neal on the cheek, like she had numerous times in the past. She felt him smile underneath her lips and for some reason it gave her hope that they would in fact find Henry. Although she knew that in time she would have her first family again. "But I can tell you she loves him and she trusts him. He's the reason that she knew you were alive. He told her as soon as he got word." Emma explained. "You need to trust him Neal, he's apart of her life and she's apart of ours." Emma continued and noticed Neal's cheesy grin. "What?" Emma questioned as she returned the smile.

"Our life," Neal stated as he looked at Jane and Felix who were sleeping before him, "I like the sound of that."

"You, Henry, Jane and the rest of our twisted family tree is all I need," Emma said as she rested her head in the crook of Neal's neck.

Neal slowly laid back against the wet dirt, not caring if he got a mark on himself. All he cared about was his family and making sure that they were together. "Hopefully we will add some more branches one day." Neal whispered softly, having no idea if Emma was able to hear him.

"Not so fast Baelfire, we still have to find our little soldier," Emma responded with a grin as she curled into Neal's side.

"Alright my princess, but never forget that you didn't say no you just postponed the growth of our family." Neal whispered huskily into Emma's ear.

"Do you really believe that I wouldn't want more children with you Mr. Cassidy?" Emma questioned Neal.

"I wasn't sure since things are so peachy with the first one."

"Believe me I would love a little you running. Not now though. We need to focus on the two we already have." Emma responded. Neal pecked her head in response, grateful that Emma was so eager to accept his previous family.

* * *

"Um sorry to interrupt but who are you?" Regina questioned Felix as she noticed his arm was draped around Jane's waist. She had only been gone for a night and they already had another new recruit.

"I'm Felix mam," he responded with a small smile as he placed his right hand in front of him to shake Regina's hand.

"Don't call me mam. I'm Regina," she responded as she ignored Felix's hand. "Where did you come from?"

"Originally Oz, but I jumped worlds for a while to run from my mother until Pan took me in."

"Wait Pan took you in, you're one of them?" Regina responded as she began to form a small fireball in her hand.

"I was, until I met her," he answered as he looked down at Jane and kissed her temple.

Regina rolled her eyes at his response and continued. "So do you know how to save Henry from his terrible faith with Pan?" questioned Regina.

"I do mam." Regina gave him a look to tell him he was pushing her buttons. "Sorry Regina. Anyway there may be a slight problem though. You can only enter where Pan is keeping Henry if you have been a lost one."

"So only you, Jane and Neal can save my son?" Regina questioned, annoyed that she would be no help. She was the feared Evil Queen after all there could be some way that she could help.

"Yes, along with Emma. Pan considers her a lost girl now for some reason" Felix felt a movement in his arms and realized that Jane was finally waking from her slumber. "Morning sweetheart." Felix whispered into Jane's ears.

"Morning suck up." Jane responded as she began to stand up. She slowly walked over to Bae and Emma and gave them the water that was in her sachel. They both looked like they were about to pass out due to dehydration. "Felix knows how to save Henry but theres a catch. Only the four of us are able to enter Pan's camp."

"But my father and I were able to do it. How come he was able to go into Pan's camp but now he can't." Neal questioned.

"Because he knew that if and when Henry was saved, that it wouldn't be you alone to do it. He's known forever that at least Fe or I would have been with you. You know he can see the future. He let you in so he could once again see his son." Jane answered with a small smile. "Emma I'm sorry but your parents can't come. Although I do have a way of this island so you should tell them to find Tink. I know the deal was that if she got you into Pan's camp you would get her off the island and she won't need to hold up her end of the bargain but Tink needs to get out of this place. She doesn't belong here. None of us do. So don't make her stay just because you don't get anything in return. Tink will do something for the two of you in the future. Trust me, you need her of Neverland." Jane explained.

"You don't need to say another word kid. Tink is coming back to Storybrooke." Neal replied with a grin. "You've done good Janey. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am and your mother would've been as well." Neal answered as he embraced Jane in his arms. Neal stroked Jane's hair as he tightened his grip around her. She may not share the same blood but he knew that this girl was family. Her family had given him a home once and he knew that the least he could do was return the offer.

"Thanks Bae," She whispered into his neck since she was the shorter of the two. "For everything."

"It's nothing Jane." He responded as he let go of her grip although he kept his hand on her arm. "I never told you but your grandmother was the only real mother I ever had. Just don't tell Hook. He wouldn't want me talking about Milah like that. Your grandparents offered me a home when I needed it most. The least I can do is return the favor."

"Let's go and save your sister and son Bae." Jane responded with a grin.

"Yeah and get the hell of this island," Emma grumbled as she stood up and walked over to her parents to tell them the news.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this and please review/favourite/follow/pm if you want more.**


	12. Papa?

**AN: Sorry I'm on summer holidays so I've been busy and unable to update but ill try and update more in this next week before i go on a vacation. **

* * *

Felix and Jane were out in front leading the way to Pan's camp although were shortly stopped when a man jumped out in front of them. He was wearing leather from head to toe and had his hands wrapped tightly around a small black box. The box intrigued Jane with the various wheels on the outside. She just stood there speechless staring at the object in amazement.

Felix grabbed Jane's sword from her back and placed it against the man's neck. "Are you lost dark one?" Felix asked as he slowly pressed the sword against Rumple's neck. At the sound of that name Jane went back to reality. She swiftly knocked the box out of the man's hands and into her own. She rotated it in her palm having no idea how much power the object held.

"What is this?" She questioned as she continued spinning it. Rumple did not say a word. "Are you going to answer coward, or should Felix here dig a little deeper into that cold blooded skin of yours?" She questioned as she walked around Felix and Rumple.

* * *

Neal walked another bend that was along the path that Felix and Jane had made. "Emma I know you wanted to give them some time to talk, but I think we may have given them to much space." Neal started as they walked along the path.

"I didn't slow down to give them time to talk. I did it because I'm looking for your father," She said as she peered through the bushes.

"And how exactly are you doing that?" He questioned her dreading to be reunited with that man.

"Blood magic," she responded as she held up a compass. The compass was an antique, although in the small amount of time since David had given it to her it had been to hell and back. Emma had taken the glass cover off and dipped the needle in blood.

Neal looked down at it shocked. How did she learn all this? And since when did she have magic? "Did you cut me?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah sorry. I knew you wouldn't want to find him so I thought it would be easier if you didn't know."

"And why are you wanting to find my father so badly?" He questioned her, wondering if something happened in the past eleven years that he should know about.

"He created the curse to be reunited with you Neal. I, the savior, grew up with out my parents because he wanted to find you. Hundreds of years searching for you and I've hardly been able to make it through this past week." She responded with a small smile.

"It's not the same Emma. He sent be through a portal. He let go of my hand for his own greed." He said as he placed his hand to his forehead and creased his eyebrows.

"We all make mistakes. We should know that more then anyone." She responded and pecked his cheek.

"I love you; always have and always-" Neal said but was caught off guard by the sight in front of him.

"Are you going to answer coward or should Felix dig a little deeper into that cold blooded skin of yours?" they heard Jane say as she walked around Felix and Rumple whilst rotating a box.

"I guess I found him," Emma whispered as she saw the scene before her eyes.

"Papa?" Neal questioned as he ran towards his father. "Felix place the blade down before a scratch your bloody eyes out!" Neal yelled at the boy. Felix made no change in his actions but continued to slowly pierce the skin deeper. "Jane, please get this boyfriend, or what ever he is, of yours to stop stabbing my Papa." He pleaded with the young girl.

"You always told me that he can't be trusted. That if I ever came across the man that I would have to choose to fight or flight. And I would have to make that decision fast. You taught us that. You said if you were smart you would choose to run, well we're not as smart as you thought we were." Jane responded, shocked at how Neal's opinion had changed in the past fifteen years.

"Everyone has a right to a second chance. People change Jane. Just please put the sword down. He's going to be your grandfather for Christ sake!" Rumples head quickly turned to Bae, stunned by the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Jane walked up to Felix and placed her hand on top of his. "Fe just do as Baelfire says. It'll be quicker to save both Rosie and Henry that way." Felix quickly removed the blade and shoved it in the ground below, in attempt to remove the blood from the tip. "So will you at least tell me what this is?" she said as she held the box in the air.

"You should know you can't kill me from piercing me with a clean blade," Rumple said as he turned around to look at the girl and began walking the way that they were headed.

"Oh I know. See there's this girl I know. Her name is Rosie. I've practically raised her for the past century or so. Anyway Rosie's father neglected her because he seeked revenge. Revenge on you for killing her mother. He had tried to kill you, but apparently it would 'take a little more then that, dearie'. So I know I can kill you with the dream shade that is on this island. But I don't want to kill you. I just want to know what's inside this small box," Jane explained as she beside Rumple towards Pan's camp.

"If you must know, it's Pandora's box," He snarkerly responded.

"And who is this Pandora,"

"Don't know sweetheart, and honestly I don't care." He responded with a smirk.

Jane abruptly stopped and turned around. "We're here. Sorry gramps but we'll have to see you afterwards."

"Meet us on the ship Papa," Bae said as he engulfed him in a hug.

"Son, I can't let you do this alone."

"It's alright Papa, I'm not a boy anymore." Bae responded.

"Catch Em." Jane said as she threw Pandora's box to Emma. "After all you are the one with the magic, and the savior. Keep the plan as it is."

"How did you know he would bring this?" Emma questioned as she rotated the box repetitively, much like Jane had done earlier.

"Lucky guess," She responded with a grin as she entered Pan's camp with Felix, leaving her new parents behind.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and please review/favourite/followed/pm for faster updates (as fast as i can do them) xxx**


	13. Save Henry

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Tell me if you want a sequel in the future or if you want shots in the future involving the emma/neal/janey/henry dynamic. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hello love birds," Pan announced as he spotted Felix and Jane entering the campsite. "So, how's the honeymoon?" he questioned as he stepped closer towards them.

Jane slowly took a step towards the man who had caused many people terror among the island. "It's just peachy," she replied as she punched Pan in the jaw.

"We're not here for the small talk Pan," Felix spoke up as he stood over Pan's body, which was laid on the ground in response to the punch he had just received.

"Oh, I'm hurt. Why are the two of you being so formal. You've both never called me Pan. They've rubbed off on you," he stated from the dirt. He repetitively rubbed his right cheek, in attempt to sooth the bruise he knew he would be receiving in less then a day's time.

"They?" Jane raised her eyebrows as she questioned the man who had taught her everything there was to know about magic. Magic and manipulation.

"You know, the others. Adults. The Storybrooke that you've teamed up with."

"You mean my family?" Jane questioned as she crouched on her knees in front of Pan.

"Sure family, for now." He replied with a wide grin. "What is it the two of you want. You know you have to make a trade. One of you for one of them."

"You know Pan there's one message that comes across very clearly whilst trapped on this island of hell. There are multiple ways to achieve what you want; and you my friend always suggest the way that will screw those up the most." Jane responded as she started drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"You see Pan, we will find a way to return those we love to their families, but this time we won't achieve are goal by being separated." Felix informed him as he began to walk around his old mentor in a circle, much like Jane had done earlier.

"And how can you be so sure that this will occur? After all you both know I can see the future."

"Well we've never actually seen you see the future. It honestly could just be a lonely lost boy with his wide imagination. That and we have something you don't have on our side. Hope." Jane spoke as she continued drawing in the dirt.

"Seems like you still haven't broken those nasty habits of yours," Pan uttered as she nodded to Jane's drawing in the dirt. It was one of her family. Of her mother, father and younger brother Danny. "So much for a new family."

Jane slowly gazed past Pan and beyond the bushes. She nodded to Emma to confirm to go through with the plan. There was no backing down now. "Here's your sword back," a young boy with a brown head of hair spoke to him as he handed over a finely crafted sword. "Whose Rosie?" the boy questioned as he flipped the sword over and noticed the name was scratched into the wooden blade.

"Who want's to know?" Jane questioned the child, having not put two and two together.

"I'm Henry," the boy spoke up as he placed his hand out for Jane to shake.

"I'm Jane, but my friends call me Janey." She replied with a smile. "You're a spitting image of your father." She continued as she shook the young boys hand.

"Jane stop there," Pan started, but knew he no longer had control over the girl.

"You knew my father?" Henry questioned as he sat down next to Jane.

"I know your father kid not knew," Jane stated as she began a new drawing in the ground.

"So no one's told you," Henry mumbled as he began to draw in the dirt with the sword. "My father recently passed away," the child explained.

"Well kid I was with him just as hour ago so I think you need a new resource," revealed Jane and she noticed the new light that was inside the child's eyes. Henry slowly dropped the sword that he was previously holding, so shocked by the "And kid, it took me hours to craft that sword, so would you be able to be more gentle with it." She continued as she caught the sword and brushed the dirt off using her jacket.

"Stop putting horrid thoughts in the child's head Jane."

"Says the one who makes every child believe that they are unwanted," Felix muttered under his breath.

"Listen son, you don't need to get snarky with me. You just need to make a decision. Will you trade yourself with Henry or Rosie?"

"I'm not your son Pan."

"Well I was a better parent then your wicked mother ever was."

"Hardly," Felix retorted.

"Oh but I was by a slim amount." Pan stated.

"I wouldn't say that makes you father of the year, Gramps." Neal informed Pan from the stump of dead tree.

"Dad, you're alive!" Henry yelled as he began to make a run for his father. Neal gave Jane a look, telling her to continue with the rest of the plan.

"Not now kid. Your Mum, Emma, she's outside the perimeter of this camp. Go to her alright?" Jane questioned Henry as she held his head in her hands. He quickly nodded in response and ran towards the clearing, but was quickly stopped by another force.

Pan quickly spun around and strolled over to the boy. "Are you lost Henry? I gave you a perfectly good home here. Why are you so eager to leave?" Pan questioned the child.

As he did so Jane placed the satchel on Felix's shoulder. She slowly grabbed the jar of squid ink that had been in the bag since Bae had left the island. She poured it down the back of Felix's cape and whispered, "I love you," into his ear.

"Because this isn't my home. You can force people to live here and believe we will become one happy family. Sure you don't choose your family, but you choose who you love. And I must say, I don't love you Pan. You are not are father." Henry screamed and a rush of power went through the campsite. Everyone was thrown on their backs and laid on the ground, except for Pan. He slowly began to rise from his position on the ground and noticed the sudden changes, which were occurring, in his appearance. Slowly Pan's body started turning forwards, back to the body he once was.

"What have you done!" he screamed at Henry.

"He's returned you to who you are. The coward. The man who didn't have the decency to raise his own son," Bae replied on behalf of his son.

"That's a little bit rich come from you," Pan remarked.

"I didn't leave my son with strangers. I didn't know he existed, yet he was still raised by someone who loved him and tried to do their best by him." Bae replied, having gained more anger from Pan in the last five minutes then he had when his father had left him in the portal.

"Emma, now," Jane yelled as she instructed Emma to do as Rumple informed. Emma swirled her hand over Pandora's box in a clockwise direction. A mist of red smoke suddenly appeared and begun sucking Pan away from the scene of the crime.

It was a slow and painful process for Pan, but even worst when Felix stepped forward and grabbed his heart from his chest. "I'll be holding on to this," he declared as Pan was swiftly pulled into the box.

Emma dropped the box as the red smoke disappeared along with Pan. She dashed over to Henry as if he was on fire and needed to be put out. She embraced her lost child with in her arms, never wanting to let go of him again.

"Mum, I need to breathe," Henry cracked a joke in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Now is not the time to crack a joke kid," Emma stated with a smile as she loosened her grip around her son.

Jane soon noticed that Bae still stood against the dead tree stump. Going nowhere near the reunited mother and son. "He's just like his father you know. You should be proud" Jane stated as she walked towards Bae with a grin. He glanced up at Jane with the same sad eyes he had given her on numerous occasions. "What's wrong Baelfire?"

"I only just met him Janey. I've only spent five minutes with him. Pan's right, I'm a coward just like my father. And evidently just like my grandfather." Bae explained as he gave her a look of regret. Regret that he never had the chance to raise his first born because he knew his loves need to find her parents.

"You didn't know Bae. You tried to do your best; right by Emma since the moment you met her. You have your son now, be grateful for that." Jane started as she playfully bumped into his shoulder. "Go over there, and make those five minutes ten." She said as she pushed Bae towards mother and son.

Jane walked over to Felix and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping my family." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"You know I would do anything for you Jane," he announced as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Let's go and find are little pirate." He said as he bent down and kissed the knuckles along her right hand.

Jane's cheeks reddened at the touch but quickly tried to cover it; "She's actually a mermaid now." Jane started as they began to walk around the campsite in search for Rosie. "Yeah I should probably stop leaving her with Ariel whilst I go hunting." She continued with a sly grin.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" Emma questioned Jane as she noticed she was getting further from her sight.

"We're just looking for Rosie," Jane answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Whose Rosie?" Henry asked his parents as he spun the sword around that had previously left Jane's hands.

"She's my sister," Bae simply answered.

"I have an aunt," he responded with a grin and leaned into his father how had previously wrapped his arms around both Emma and Henry. "I'm glad you're not dead Dad."

"Me to buddy," he answered as he looked into Emma's eyes. Henry was in the middle of the embrace whilst Neal's forehead was a top of Emma's. He slowly placed his lips a top of Emma's for a small peck. "Me too." He continued as he ended the quick kiss.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow/pm for faster update. (Seriously i got motivated from the review that a guest wrote) xxx**


End file.
